The Lost Love
by craftybookworm25
Summary: Sirius is a pure blood. Iris is a muggle born. Both of their families despise them. What happens when they meet? Sirius Black and Iris Peterson
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kings Cross Station. One very busy place. If you didn't know your way around you could get lost. Amid the many adults and baggages was a girl. No more than 11. Raven haired and pale green eyed. If people were to look down they would think that she didn't belong then they would be rightly so. She had many packages on her trolley and no one to help carry them. She looked lost and alone, which she usually was. Her name was Iris Peterson.

At home everyone despised her for what she was. She was born into a muggle family, but she was a witch. Her so called 'family' treated her like devil spawn. Her deepest desire was to feel loved. To feel needed. To feel special.

It had started with levitating teacups and color changing hair. Her cousins had been annoying her and she had become really upset because they did this every time they visited. The teacups that the adults were going to use were flown out of the kitchen and kept bonking her cousin's on the heads. Her hair had changed color as well so they knew it was her fault. She has gotten better at controlling it so her hair only changes color on extreme emotions. That was the day she was marked as an outcast.

Iris was walking around Kings Cross Station looking for any sign for anything magical. Nothing seemed magical so far unless she counted the infinite amount of bogies the man next to her seemed to have. She would always circle around to look for the platform again and she would see him with his finger up his nose and he had been doing this for 3 hours straight. She finally stopped to rest and coincidentally she had come to the pillar in between platforms 9 and 10 as far away from the Bogies Man as she came to call him. She pulled her trolley to a halt and put her back against the pillar. That was her first mistake. Her second mistake was trying to turn around which caused her to trip over her feet.

She closed her eyes, resigning herself to her fate and it came as much surprise when she didn't fall face first into concrete, but instead felt a certain warmth around her. When she finally had the courage to peel her eyes open she gasped at the sight.

An eleven year old boy had caught her in his arms and was looking at her with concerned grey eyes. Her hair then turned to a pale pink very much like the rest of her face. Iris tried to scramble out of his arms as fast as she could but that only caused her to trip once more and even deeper into his arms. He had a faint smile on his face. When he spoke it came out in a velvety voice, "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." Iris's mouth would open and close but no words would fall out. As quickly as she could without tripping, again, she managed to take off with her trolley, that had fallen through the pillar with her, before the boy, Sirius, could even comprehend what had happened. She left him with a trail of dust and the faint memory of pale green eyes. If only she turned around she could have seen the smile that stretched across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Well. I found the platform.', she thought while looking up at the scarlet Hogwarts Express. All around her children just like her were climbing aboard, but unlike her their parents wouldn't let them go and were smothering them. Her's just dropped her off and smirked or sneered at her misfortune of not finding the platform. 'If they could see me now!', her thoughts couldn't help but say.

She climbed aboard the train and tried to walk through the passages. Emphasis on tried. There were these mean looking people in green that kept tripping others. On top of that she was probably the shortest one there. Iris finally managed to squeeze through the crowd into one of the last empty compartments. Now that the easy part is over now it's time for the challenge.

Iris struggled to lift up her trunk and even stood on the seats. She even put it on her back and pushed, luckily that worked. Exhausted she slumped in her seat. When she was about to rest her head the compartment door flew open and she bonked her head hard against the window.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. We were looking for a place to sit. Is it alright if we join you?", a girl asked. She was a redhead with spring green eyes, she had this aura around her that felt like the first day of spring and was a greenish color. Behind her was a long greasy black haired boy who seemed to be her friend, but he gave off an aura of black but with a dot of white. Iris could usually tell a person's personality by their aura. It was always something that she could do. Just like how most people could sense other people she could sense their aura's. That probably wasn't the best explanation. She couldn't literally see their auras it was more like what she felt their auras would be.

Iris could only nod timidly at her question. When they sat down the redhead spoke. "Hi. I'm Lily Evens and my friend here is Severus Snape. What's your name?" Iris spoke but in a voice too quiet for them to hear. "Sorry. I didn't catch that." "Iris Peterson." she replied in a small voice. "Well Iris. I just know that we are going to be the best of friends." Iris felt herself fill up with hope at those words. Nobody had wanted to be friends with her for a long time.

Throughout the train ride she got to know Lily and Severus better. Turns out Lily was from a muggle family as well except they didn't hate her. Well other than her sister, Petunia, that is. It wasn't quite hate, she was just envious of Lily. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but feel like she could trust Lily. Except she wasn't that naive. Her secrets would stay her own. Severus broke the silence. "We are getting close to Hogwarts. We should probably change. I will be outside if you need me."

Iris shifted uncomfortably. She didn't feel comfortable changing in front of an almost complete stranger. Lily, who seemed to have sensed her discomfort, only sighed.

"You can change first if you like. Knock when you're done." Lily said in a gentle tone. And with that she slipped through the compartment doors. Iris let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

As she slowly started to change she thought about her classes. Would they send her back home if she received a low grade? She hoped not.

"I'm done." , she stated. No sooner had the words fallen out of her mouth the compartment door sprung open and a red blur barreled inside almost knocking her over.

"Thank god. I was starting to think that I might actually have to punch him in the face." Lily said with a single breath. Iris's eyebrow crept up farther into her hairline but Lily didn't seem to notice. She hoped Lily wasn't talking about Severus. He seemed to be nice and she would hate to see how he got onto her bad side. How anyone got onto her bad side was a wonder.

"Who?" she finally managed to mutter out.

Lily narrowed her eyes in disgust and anger her eyes flashing a jade green when she looked behind Iris and at the compartment door.

"Him." How she managed to put that much venom into her voice was amazing. When Iris turned around she caught sight of a boy her age with black hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He had a confident smirk on his face that made his face look almost devilish.

What really caught her attention though was one of the boys standing behind him. It was the boy that caught her when she fell into the pillar!

 ** _A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter but yes Iris is a metamorphmagus. I think that's how you spell it because that's what came up when I searched it up. Oh and_** ** _thank you to anyone that reviewed, followed, favorited, or messaged. It means a lot to me. Constructive_** ** _criticism is appreciated. If you want something to happen I could incorporate it into the story if it follows the plot. Thanks for reading. Enjoy._**


End file.
